1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook handle and more specifically, to a hook handle assembly for golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many gold bags are known having at least one wheel pivotally provided at the bottom, a handlebar provided at one side, and a grip coupled to the handlebar. By means of the grip and the handlebar, the user can carry the at least one wheel to rotate, moving the golf bag on the floor.
The aforesaid handlebar can be of a retractable or foldable design closely attached to the periphery of the golf bag at one side. Because the handlebar is longitudinally closely attached to the periphery of the golf bag at one side, the user's fingers may be jammed or injured accidentally when extending or folding the handlebar. Further, because the handlebar is longitudinally closely attached to the periphery of the golf bag at one side, the handlebar and the grip may hinder the user's action in picking up a golf club from the golf bag, and therefore the user must be very careful when picking up a golf club from the golf bag.